Lipstick is a major cosmetic product and is used by women in many special occasions. There are many colors of lipstick available presently. Often, women will desire that the color of the lipstick match their dress color or their skin color.
Since various colors of lipstick are available, women often must carry various lipstick cases. If two colors of lipstick are to be applied, then two separate lipstick cases must be carried, opened and applied. This is an inconvenience.